One day
by Humphadoodle
Summary: Mika was always that girl that was awkward and had social problems. When she meets the school's "prince" she falls in love instantly. Is she just one of those fangirls that only go for looks or is it actually love at first sight? KilluaXOC
1. Joy

I had so many ideas and it hurt my head so I decided to stick with this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter because if I did fangirls would be ambushing my house right now.

These- "_" will be the breaks in a chapter because I don't know how to do them.

Enjoy!

She was told not to judge people on the first impression, unless that person was supposedly dangerous, because it was of course not a good thing to do.

But when she saw _him_, the god that was perfect in every way, she instantly labeled him close to perfection, little flaws, smart, athletic, and everything a girl could imagine a perfect boy was. She knew he could be anything but what she imagined but all the other girls _loved_ him. So how could she have any reason not to judge him as perfect?

So she started to try to get close to him, talk to him, and just to be in his presence.

In the end what she was told was right and she was wrong.

Although she still labeled him perfect.

Mika's POV

"When do you have History?"

"Do we have the same lunch period?"

"Love your new shoes!"

I was standing in the middle of a hallway in the grand and prestige school of Hunter Academy. This place was swarming with the wealthy and the seemingly perfect. It was so expensive that my mom could barely afford the tuition and that was coming from someone whose mom is a lawyer.

I enviously eyed the group giggling girls wearing their skirts that were probably 6 inches in length and seemed so close knit.

Everyone had at least one friend here; I had none.

The reason why I went to Hunter Academy was to get good grades and learn how to become more social. I was the nerdy kid who got good grades and was socially awkward. So I went here to get a fresh new start and attempt to be in the middle level of the school caste.

"Attention class is starting in two minutes; please check your schedule for your homeroom." An announcer with authority said.

I looked at my schedule to see what homeroom I was in. In small font it read 2-B.

I breathed in and out heavily from my nervousness.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling us to get to homeroom.

I rushed down the hall and stopped in front of a door that said 2-B.

So my first day at Hunter Academy was going to begin.

Joy.

Hopefully this wasn't horribly boring. Sorry for torturing you if it did, next chapter will be better!

I update once a week. Any day, anytime, but only once a week.

Review to comments, criticize, or just because you want to. Don't sugarcoat anything that I need to improve on, but don't make it so harsh that I want to sulk in a corner and repeatedly say that I'm a bad writer.

~Humphadoodle


	2. Homeroom

Here is chapter 2 because it's a new week!

Oh yes, **Lani0108** I'm sorry for the short chapter. It was because when I was writing my horrible stories (check my profile if you don't know what I mean) I had a horrible habit of making chapters well over 1500 words so I tried to do it shorter this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter because if I did there would be World War lll with the fangirls versus myself.

Enjoy!

* * *

Killua's POV

I sat in my chair wondering how Gon convinced me to come to this school.

I've always hated learning even if we could do tons of cool stuff- learning is learning, school is school.

But Chairman Netero recommended this school in the first place and of course Gon accepted it because the old man said it would make him stronger.

I took out my chocolate robot from my desk remembering the deal I made with Gon.

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Hey Killua I think we should take Netero-san's offer!" Gon yelled at me after my usual chocolate spree._

"_Why would you want to go to school Gon? You can't even figure out one sentence Kurapika says." I said while playfully poking his forehead._

"_Well you promised me you'd stay with me until you found out what you like and you haven't found that yet." Gon said determinedly._

_I grunted and ignored him pulling out my chocolate. Gon stared at me thinking about something, he then suddenly sprang up, "Killua if you go to Hunter Academy with me I'll give you one piece of chocolate a day!"_

_I grunt._

"_How about three?"_

_I shook my head not giving in._

"_A chocolate robot every day we have school?"_

_I turned around and he smiled widely knowing he had me where he wanted._

"_Deal."_

* * *

I sighed happily. Gon and his stupid bribery, but it was worth it.

I imagined myself swimming with a pool of chocolate robots. Ah, heaven.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open and saw a late comer.

She was around 5' 2 and was lean in build. The latecomer had hair similar to Illumi's and had fair skin. Her eyes were nearly black but if you looked a bit deeper they were an intense, dark red. She was a regular, boring schoolgirl.

The late girl was called up to the front.

Mika. That was what the teacher said.

Mika meant 'new moon'.

Who names their child 'new moon'? Well I shouldn't be saying anything because I'm the one whose nickname is 'Kill'.

Mika scurried to the teacher when she heard him call her name.

"Hello~."

Gon and I snapped our heads around to see our worst nightmare… Hisoka! What was Hisoka doing as our teacher?

Hisoka grinned as he turned around to face Gon; he gave a wink and went back to Mika. I gave Gon a look that said 'you okay?' and he nodded but I knew for a fact that he shuddered when Hisoka winked.

"Can you tell us why you are late Miss Mika~" Hisoka's voice rang in the room like an omen.

"I was on the opposite side of the building when the bell rang." Her small voice shook as she spoke.

A bunch of girls in the back giggled.

"Well I suppose I could forgive you~," he took out one of his cards in a flash and lightly cut her neck, "the next time it happens there will be consequences~ understand?"

She nodded and quickly went to the nearest seat that was in the middle section of the room and sat down quickly.

After Mika's arrival Hisoka-_senpai_ began class.

He talked about some boring things that bored me half to death but I eventually stopped listening because this is teachings from Hisoka we're talking about.

I blocked out his voice and examined the class.

In the front were all the good kids, the middle contained the average, shy, or smart students.

Then there was the back, filled with the most popular, richest, or coolest sluts and jerks.

No one seemed to know what the school was really about. All they knew was the fact that the school was a prestige one and high in honor. He snickered, by the end of the day they'll have no idea what hit them.

* * *

Alright that will teach you a bit more about the school.

Yes I know not much going on but I feel as though I must introduce everyone before I start, sorry! So yes next chapter will be the real action.

~Humphadoodle


	3. Gym

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! My sister made me do it because I was kind of too lazy to. Thanks sis! Oh yeah thank you **Lani0108 **for reviewing!

Disclaimer:I do not own HunterXHunter because if I did my sister would demand for me to return it because it's not mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mika's POV

After the dread of learning Hisoka the bell rang signaled us for gym.

Finally I'm out of jail!

Everyone rushed out of the classroom as if it was a race this left me behind.

_I'm alone again _I thought quietly to myself. I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"Mika dear~"

I turned around, "Y-yes H-Hisoka-senpai?"

"Meet me on Saturday so we can talk, I know you are new here. Go now; don't tell anyone and no questions." Hisoka-senpai said with his usual (I'm assuming) smile.

I gave a quick nod and ran out of there fast as possible.

When I entered the sweaty girls' locker room I heard the 'popular' girls group together and giggle over each other's outfits. I moved a little closer to see their gym clothes.

And guess what I found out?

A pair of shorts that were 4 in. long and skimpy tank tops!

I knew that this was high school but who wears 4 in. shorts? We are not modeling for summer outfits! I mean…. Oh no they saw me.

I slowly backed away from them. I'm trapped!

"You do know that this is our aisle!" a pretty dark haired one said.

I know that they are popular but seriously who takes up a whole aisle of lockers?

"Sorry I'm new here…" I spoke with a small voice.

"Oh, really?" a rather busty girl said, flipping her hair. "… Now I remember! You were that cute little girl that was late, right?"

"Yeah, I-"

I stopped talking once I realized that no one was listening to me; instead they were mumbling to each other about something.

"Well she's not ugly for sure."

"Probably a couple pounds underweight, but that's fine because average weight is just too fat."

"The girl's tall enough."

The three looked like they were deciding on something and they apparently finished.

The last girl who had wavy blonde hair walked in front of me, "Meet us at the local mall, at the entrance, next Friday, 7 p.m. got it?"

"Okay."

They shooed me away and I gladly got out of their sight.

_What was that about?_

I changed quickly into my gym clothes scared of other people seeing me half naked and went outside.

* * *

The teacher chose the perfect day to be outside. The air was clean and the area we were taking class was bright.

Even though I'd never admit it because people believe that I was a quiet poetic girl, I love thunderstorms.

"Everyone gather around me and listen!" the tall gym teacher shouted.

We all hurried up to her and she told us to get into lines from our last names.

"(This part has the last names first and first names last, which I think is what they do in Japan. Sorry if the last names are bad I don't know many Japanese last names, I made most of them up.) Amoto Yuki, start a line here." The teacher began to say other names then I noticed something interesting. "Gon F-"

A boy raised his hand before she could finish his last name. He had spiky black hair that was outlined in green; Gon also was the athletic type and was the kind of cute that made you want to pinch his cheeks. But the most noticeable feature he had were his eyes; a warm honey brown that seemed to be joyful all the time.

Gon's strange action confused the teacher but she continued on.

"Yamamoto Mika."

I raised my hand just over my head so I wouldn't get any attention.

She directed me to my squad position then moved on to the next person.

"Killua Z-"

"Here" A smooth voice said near me.

I turned around to see who copied Gon and saw what looked like the most perfect person in the world. Words couldn't even describe this Killua. (I know I'm exaggerating a bit, but hey if you met Killua in real life wouldn't you say the same thing?)

He sat behind me and I swear every girl within a mile of him fainted.

My breath hitched the moment he sat down. He smelled like chocolate! My thoughts changed when I remembered the weird incident that happened a while ago. Why would they do that? Are they friends of some sort? Or do they just not like their last name?

"Miss Yamamoto? Miss Yamamoto! Pay attention, we are running around the track!"

I snapped my head up to meet with the eyes of a very scary gym teacher.

I began to stand up to apologize.

"The next time this happens you'll have detention."

I gave a quick salute and went to the field.

I sprinted across the track which gave me time to think about my first day. First of all I have already have gotten into trouble twice today. Then we have to run the track already. Let's not forget Hisoka-senpai wants me to meet him and so do the 'well known' girls. Apparently nobody else is worrying about the name incident anymore so I shouldn't either. Although it keeps bothering me why those two boys didn't want other people to know their name. It just might be my sixth sense that's never right kicking in.

After my mental overview of my day I decided to listen to the pounding of my sneakers to calm down my anxiousness.

_THUD THUD_

It really did have a steady beat to it.

_THUD THUD _

Now all I have to do is focus on the track ahead of me.

_THUD THUD_

Who knew running could be so stress relieving.

_THUD T-_

Everything blacked out.

* * *

_What time is it? _I thought to my groggy self. _And where am I? _I then heard some voices.

"Nurse I didn't know I bumped into her 'kay? It was an accident." A familiar smooth voice said.

"Be glad she didn't crack her head! Oh, well it was an accident; I'll tell you when she feels better." Another voice, shrill this time, assured the familiar person.

Deciding it was time to let them know I'm fine I pretended to just wake up.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud to get their attention even though I had a good guess where I was.

The nurse squeaked and rushed over to check if I was okay. "Hello sweetie! You are in the nurse's office. You seemed to have bumped your head and passed out. Luckily you're fine." She said in a fast voice then let it settle in. "I'll let you two talk." The kind nurse left.

"So… uh how did I bump my head?" I questioned the mysterious guy(she doesn't know yet because the curtain around her bed is covering the guy.), startling myself of how I didn't even stutter.

"I-I bumped into you." Seriously who was this person?

I pushed my curtain out of the way to see who the guy was.

_Killua?! _

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry for so much action!

~Humphadoodle


	4. Killua?

Hi guys! I'm going to continue this story because I hate unfinished projects and some people do review (hint hint wink wink) which would make me feel guilty if didn't even attempt to finish One Day.  
Oh yeah there's also no particular order about the POV's.

Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter, if I did I'd probably be swimming in money and I wouldn't be having a life other than my computer.

Thanks for reviewing **XxdeadlygirlxX and AnimeRockzzz!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Last chapter: "I-I bumped into you." Seriously who was this person?

I pushed my curtain out of the way to see who the guy was.

_Killua?_

* * *

Mika's POV

"You bumped into me! What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I nearly shouted in his face although I wasn't looking at him.

"I somehow caught up to you and made you fall on your head…" He said distantly.

"YOU- MY HEAD- WHAT!?"

He nodded once still distant.

I waved my hand near his face. "Hello? Earth to my attacker, earth to Killua."

"Huh? Oh, hi Mika."

I growled, why couldn't he show some respect? I got up and felt a thumping in my head; I sat back down.

"Tell me, how come you didn't see me?" I asked suspicious still not looking at him.

"I just didn't. Maybe it was because you blend in too much." Killua stated as if it _was _a fact.

This got my attention; enough to turn to him to say something, which apparently was a bad idea. The second I took in what was in front of me I felt my mind go blank. He was just breathtakingly attractive. A person with ivory skin, cobalt blue eyes, and the fluffiest silver hair a person has ever seen, was the definition of attractive!

And now he was staring at me because I wasn't yelling at him or slapping him in the face yet. He took the advantage and started to make a run for it, seeing that he was going to get away and hurt my pride I snatched him by the shoulder and spoke in a malicious tone. "Get back here."

I pulled him towards me and noticed he was shaking; he knew he was going to get bitch-slapped; no one ever escapes the bitch slap.

I raised my hand and he braced himself for the most terrifying moment of his life.

I was just about to hit him when the nurse came in.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked in that shrill voice of hers that scared me to no end.

"N-no." we both said petrified. I then added, "Course not," I said calmly, setting Killua down. _He better be glad she came in or he'd be the one staying in the nurse's office. _"We were just talking like good friends." I finished while patting Killua's shoulder.

"Yeah." Killua said backing me up.

We both gave big smiles and the nurse went outside again.

The second she went out we lost our big smiles and dropped the act.

"That was close."

"Definitely."

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh yeah, Killua?" I stopped him before he could go back to class.

He did a 180 and faced me.

_Might as well get this over with._

* * *

Killua POV

I felt her hand colliding against the side of my face faster than I saw it coming.

_WHAM!_

I rubbed my cheek. It was stung and hurt like hell!

"What was that for?!"

"For hurting my pride idiot." She pushed me out and shut the door.

I huffed. That didn't go well.

"I'm presuming she is well?" the nurse implied.

I nodded and she reached her hand out towards my cheek. I growled and stalked off. I'll have to get revenge because she hurt my pride too.

_In the classroom_

When I got to my chair the first question asked was if the girl was okay. My answer was a shrug; if she could bitch slap me that hard than I think she's fine.

Once everyone got to their seats hisoka began to talk about mathematics. This was really too bad for Gon because he couldn't comprehend anything other than training or athletic related things.

As Hisoka dragged on about how to solve this or that I decided to think about things again. First thing that did come to mind was, _how in the world did hisoka become a teacher?_ That seemed next to impossible; after the years of harassing Gon and calling us fruit he became a teacher! I'll have to ask Kurapika or someone smart to work on this.

Next of what came to mind was sadly, in my opinion, the girl- Mika. She has been coming from the back to my mind! She- I can't stand her! I apologize to a complete stranger (which is Mika) for the first time and you know what she does? She bitch slaps me! Mika probably doesn't even know I'm a Hunter. I pouted silently. That talk of her is-

The door creaks open and out comes a girl.

She was around 5' 2 and was lean in build. The latecomer had hair similar to Illumi's and had fair skin. Her eyes were nearly black but if you looked a bit deeper they were an intense, dark red. She was a regular, boring schoolgirl.

Am I having déjà vu here?

Now I remember the latecomer is Mika!

* * *

Mika's POV

I opened the door and had a sense of déjà vu. Didn't I do this earlier today?

"What's your excuse this time Miss Mika?" Hisoka-senpai stopped class and came up to me.

Our teacher, Hisoka-senpai always has scared me. He has this aura of malice that can be cheery to threatening. "N-nurse's office." I stated retreating back to my small voice.

His face softened the smallest fraction of a millimeter and the tension was erased. You see what I mean? He's kind of bi-polar.

"Oh, for what?"

"I-I bumped m-my f-forehead in g-gym."

He gave me a smirk and told me to sit down and enjoy the lesson.

Doing as he directed I headed for my desk and shrunk in the wood chair, blowing some hair out of the way. I already attracted more attention than needed so that means I'll have to be more cautious about my actions.

I took out my notebook and started writing down the notes I missed. Then I had to listen to Hisoka-senpai's speech.

Hisoka-senpai ranted on and on about how beautifully curved the number six was and I stopped taking notes.

Putting my pencil down I sighed heavily.

What type of teacher is he?

* * *

Sorry if there are double breaks, I don't know how to erase them...

Anyways thanks for putting up with my crazy POV switching! (You'll have to put up with that too.)

So you have figured out that Mika seems a bit bi-polar also. Let me clear her good name, I believe Mika is not bipolar. (Unless the characters take over me whenever I write! Okay maybe not...)

Anyways review if you like or want to tell me if I'm improving or not!

~Humphadoodle


	5. Some Truthes and Some Secrets

Hey guys I'm back!

I will make it official, I will be updating every Saturday!

Oh yes another notice, this story will either be around 20 chapters.

Alright let's get to business people...

Disclaimer: Never mind, I think we all know the drill.

Enjoy!

* * *

Killua's POV

The week finally passed, which was a relief. And that also meant I knew about Mika so I didn't need to deal with her all week; well if you didn't count the first day of school.

Anyways now that the week has ended I could finally escape from those weird girls that keep following- no stalking- Gon and I, our creepy pedophile of a teacher, and homework.

Life was good.

It got even better when Gon agreed to take me out for icecream! This brings you to Gon and me sitting on a bench lapping 3 scoops of chocolate icecream. The atmosphere was relaxed and comfortable silence filled the air, no one bothered us, and there was no commotion.

Our silence of eating icecream continued until Gon said something that nearly made me choke on the cold, sweet goodness.

"Hey Killua, is that Mika and Hisoka talking to each other?"

WHAT?

I spit out the melted chocolate and turned to Gon, "WHAT!"

He nodded "You take a look for yourself Killua."

I turned to where he pointed and it turns out he was right. The clown was talking to Mika with a light smirk dancing on his lips. Mika looked solemn and had her usual poker face she wore at class. What were they talking about that could be so serious?

"C'mon Gon let's get closer to listen what they're saying." I said throwing the rest of my icecream away.

"I'm not sure about this Killua." Gon said, uneasily but followed suite.

I stood up and began to walk away, "It was your fault you told me about them." I said shrugging my shoulders, "But I guess you can sit there and just watch as I figure out the real reason why they're together."

He abruptly got up and began to follow me, "Alright. I'll watch you so you don't get into any trouble."

I smirked to myself; I knew Gon would follow me into this stakeout, I mean what are friends for?

I motioned for Gon to come by and follow my lead. Hesitantly he ran after me and hid behind me in the bushes. I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying, and though he'll never admit it, he did too.

"Do you know that I know the _real _reason you came to this school?" Hisoka's sickening voice said.

I took a peek at Mika's reaction. Ugh, how boring, she still wore the same poker face! What's the matter with her? Is she even listening? In spite of my accusations a familiarity struck through me. Staying emotionless, closing yourself off; now doesn't that sound familiar.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Mika snapped.

"Do I~"

She nodded firmly and spoke again, "Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, so you admit it~" Hisoka added slyly.

"I- fine, you got me so why are you so interested in my motives?' She demanded.

I looked at Gon and he looked back warily. What was this Mika up to?

I was paying real attention now; things seemed like they were just heating up.

"You Miss Mika," Hisoka started using that nickname again, "Are an interesting case. Went through several foster parents which were all to abandon you, well except the current one you are living with~. Your real parents were poor, poor, people. But somehow managed to live from their very, well I can't say, but let's use the word 'job'. Let's not forget to add the fact that only the rich wanted to foster you, seems as if they want something from you- which only you have. And you're actually a-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, slamming her hands on the table, which turned nearly everyone's head in the icecream shop; she sat down and composed herself. "As I was uh- saying," She continued earning an amused, but turned out creepy, look from Hisoka, "How do you know my history and where did you get it? Why are you even studying me? More importantly. Who. Are. You."

"You are a perceptive girl aren't you~. As you know, some of us like to keep personal things to ourselves; correct?" He said and she gave him a glare. "I just can't simply let you know my secrets. It would make this game I created less fun~" And with that he got up and disappeared in flash, leaving a furious Mika behind.

"Miss, are you ready for your order?" a waiter asked.

She stomped off.

* * *

Mika's POV

I ignored the waiter and stormed off.

When I was about to exit the open icecream shop (it's one of those stores that are out in the open if you know what I mean.) I had that gut feeling like someone was watching you, more specifically _following _you. Creepy.

I walked along the side walk trying to figure out the never ending puzzle of where Hisoka-senpai obtained that information. Well one thing is for sure teachers shouldn't know that much about you. Hisoka- never mind, scratch that senpai stuff, was a very evil bastard. I didn't even care if he was my teacher, he acted like a stalker! Well maybe he is one… Anyways no one could know that much about me; especially my motives!

I spun around; my sixth sense told me something was wrong.

My feet seemed to move on their own (we all know I don't mean the feet had a mind of their own.) and towards the _someone_ that could possibly be following me. This chase lasted a couple minutes until my feet lead me to an alleyway. I walked into it not thinking of the possible dangers that could happen.

I took cautious steps into the dim, narrow space. Even though my instincts are telling me it may not be safe I thought, _what the hell I'm going to walk in here anyway. _

I paused and listened when I was nearly at the dead end. Whispering; two people were whispering about something. Well that didn't seem horrible but I eavesdropped- I mean listened, to see if they were following me.

"I told you that was dangerous Killua, she almost caught us!" a voice whispered.

I sighed, they didn't notice me yet- wait, did he say Killua! Killua was stalking me? Okay that sounded creepy, maybe he accidentally eavesdropped. But if he eavesdropped, then that means…

"Okay, how much did you hear!" I demanded, feeling as though my bad day is already getting worse.

I saw two heads look my way and found a pair of shimmering honey brown, and stunning cobalt eyes. That was a bad idea.

In the midst of my anger I continued to rant. "You think you have the right to spy on other people's business don't you!"

The one with chocolate eyes looked down; the other kept a poker face.

"And now you believe you can stalk me, after already getting into my personal affairs!" I continued.

"Well… we were just curious _and _we happened to just be going the same direction you were."

"That's not a good excuse Killua, nice try."

"We just overheard." He tried this time.

"You overheard a 15 minute conversation; be real."

Why didn't he get it? All he needed to do was use that one word!

Gon finally spoke up; although you could tell by his thick voice he felt guilty, "Sorry."

"It's alright, you're forgiven _Gon. _I refuse to forgive this stuck up old boy." I replied, although I wasn't in a forgiving mood I forgave him just for the heck of it.

"Fine with me, I don't even know you." Killua said.

Gon waved me goodbye and pulled Killua out of alleyway.

When they were gone from my sight I ran back to where I previously was. I ran a hand through my tangled hair. First Hisoka wants to meet me at the park at dawn, then took me to an icecream shop to discuss my personal history, and _now_ those two eavesdroppers know half of my secrets. The world sure loves me doesn't it. I opened the crumpled paper that was on the table at the icecream shop.

"You're now part of the game, congratulations~" I read to myself.

I decided to take out my phone and saw a missed message; I read it and scowled, well not that I have been scowling after the Gon, Killua episode, I began to text back.

_Patience, be patient Ed._

* * *

So was that to soon?

What I meant was, did I get dramatic and do everything too fast. Please tell me in your review, or PM me!

When I was writing this chapter I was debating whether or not I should post it because it seemed I was pushing everything too fast (as in too much information to give you a headache.) I feel as though I did but I'd like to hear your _honest _opinion, don't be afraid to tell me my flaws.

Even so I will try to slow down the events in the next chapter.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

~Humphadoodle


	6. Bisque

I'm so sorry that I didn't update!

When I was supposed to update I forgot and kind of was too lazy. But when I did get off my lazy butt to do it my computer lost internet connection! But that wasn't the end of it- by the time I got internet connection back (a week later) I learned that for some reason I couldn't use my word document to type soo yeah. But uh the last and final reason was because the Lazy gods put a curse on me causing me not feeling like updating and giving me writer's block.

But now I have the masterpiece!

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter because of my horrible drawing skills and because I currently only have 8 dollars.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mika's POV

_I found myself tied to a chair and saw two people standing in front of me I soon realized it was a familiar man and Killua._

"_What do want?" I ask a bit panicked, what was Killua doing here?_

"_You have it don't you?" the man said._

_My eyes grew wide; he isn't talking about that is he?_

_I denied it. "No."_

_A second barely passed when I felt a barrel of a gun against my forehead and the bullet being clicked into place. "Answer him or you die." A voice smooth as silk said rather bluntly._

"_You wouldn't kill me Killua you're just an ordinary boy that goes to my high school." I said with a calm composure but felt my hands shaking._

_He looked at me with a smug smile, "Oh really?"_

_I watched in horror as he pulled the trigger. _

_I fell on the floor knowing what was coming next._

_I'm dead._

I shot up from my position lying down; it was all just a dream. I took a deep breath in, it was all a dream.

I wiped my sweaty forehead and slid off my bed; I went to my personal bathroom and began to brush my teeth.

Afterwards I finished the rest of my morning routine and decided to check my phone.

1 message.

I clicked on it and saw it was from that stalker of a teacher.

_Meet me at the local mall._

I began to text back, _Go to hell._

Surprisingly he answered, _my, aren't you a feisty one._

_I'm sure you know that already besides I have homework, Hisoka-_senpai.

_Alright maybe another time~_

I turned off my phone and slammed it on my desk.

Grabbing a towel I headed for my shower; hopefully it will do me some good.

I decided to do a quick overview of my dream; searching for a message hidden within it. I always that God was speaking to me through dreams so every time I had a strange dream, aside from the fact that all my dreams were strange, I looked over it for a possible warning.

Well that man in the dream was dangerous she could feel it so what does that mean. Avoid any person that looks like him?

And Killua why in the world was he in her dream? He didn't kill people for fun did he?

It made no sense, and why did the man want _that._ It wasn't anything special.

I groaned in frustration and turned the taps off; it didn't look like I was getting anywhere.

After I dried off I went back in her bedroom to check the time. 7:15 am. I had church at 8 am.

I skimmed through my vast walk-in closet and decided to wear a white shirt and blue floral patterned with a silver necklace that had a cross on it. Gosh I hate dressing up formally for church; I never really understood it all I could come up with was that it was respecting God.

I brushed a comb through my hair and went downstairs. And the second I walked into the kitchen my 'mom' scolded me.

"Sweetie change into something else the blue doesn't match your eyes, choose a dark shirt and warmer colored skirt." My fashion designer of a mom chastised me.

I grumbled a fine and went back upstairs.

Choosing a black shirt and a dark red skirt patterned and coincidentally, leaves that resemble fall, I went back downstairs.

"Better?" I mumbled.

"Yes." She replied giving me a look over.

I sat down and began to eat the blueberry pancakes she served.

It's not that I hated my _guardian_ it's just the fact she makes me change almost every outfit I wear. I guess she can't help it since she designs clothes for actors and models and has a very strict sense of fashion. I think the reason she adopted me was because I might have made a good daughter model for her. That made me think of what those girls in the locker room said.

"_Well she's not ugly for sure."_

"_Probably a couple pounds underweight, but that's fine because average weight is just too fat."_

"_The girl's tall enough." _

Oh now that I think about it I have to visit them next week. Great; I slam my head on the table, I hate going to the mall.

"What's the matter Mika?" my mom asked.

I decided to tell her the truth; after all I have church later. "I have to go to the mall with some annoying girls at my school."

She completely ignored what I called them and asked my excitedly, "Are you going shopping? Do you need a chaperon?" Then she fired a bunch of questions and kept rambling.

I stuffed the last piece of pancake in my mouth and ignored her. "Aren't we supposed to go now?"

"Oh right, go get that new coat I bought for you; the white one."

I sat up and went to get my white coat; I paused at the coat closet and had a nagging feeling I should check my phone.

I looked to see a new message.

_I'm watching you_

My eyes got wide and I shut off my phone. 'Geez doesn't he stalk everyone, why am I so unnerved about this? I'm tough not some wimp; I can take a a person stalking me. Hopefully.

"Hurry Mika! Or we're going to be late!" I heard my mom shout.

"Coming!"

I grabbed my coat and slipped it on.

* * *

"We often forget about _him_ when we are too focused on our personal problems..." The pastor's booming voice rang through the beautiful room. With it's high ceiling, white walls, and the most beautiful gold decorations (uh arches?) behind the pastor.

He did have a point though we do tend to forget that God is who we are supposed to be focusing on and not freaky clowns disguised as teachers.

"Seek and ye shall find." What the heck when did we move on to another topic?

"If you have faith in God he will help you with what you want or what he thinks is best for you, but you must do your part for him to aid you in accomplishing your needs." Is he just skipping to different lessons, because none of this makes any sense. Come to think of it what's my part in this little game? Did I have to trust my instincts and let God handle the rest?

"Mom," I asked all the sudden.

"Yes?"

"Why is the pastor jumping to different lessens?"

"He's telling us different advice that was sent by other pastors. Were you listening?"

No.

"Sorry I forgot." I said a bit nervously. So all these different 'lessons' are just a one sentence moral from different pastors?

We both turned to face the pastor once again.

"22 But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, forbearance, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, 23 gentleness and self-control. Against such things there is no law. Galatians 5:22-23." The booming voice spoke.

Well Hisoka definitely wasn't Christian then. If he was when did he ever show goodness?

"You must think about these verses during the break." The break was when we all gathered in the 'living room' and took a break from making our butts sore.

Everyone rose and headed toward the 'living room'.

Once we arrived I collapsed into a comfortable armchair and decided to take a short nap; service always made me sleepy.

As I went into a deep thought, deciphering my dream and tried to use the advice I was given-

_"Seek and ye shall find." _

What am I seeking for? What am I supposed to find? Is Hisoka involved? Why was _that_ man and Killua in my dream; Killua has nothing to do with my current life! Well except the exception that he has the worlds most beautiful cobalt eyes, ivory skin, and the fluffiest hair in the world. And I would actually love to see him more even if it means him knocking me over and going to the nurse again...

I slapped my cheeks waking up to reality; what was I thinking?

But it is true.

I sank deeper into the chair and began to have a moment of realization even though it seemed impossible.

Did I like that little brat?

I couldn't, I never really loved anyone in a long time! Much less crush on a boy. The last time I did though was a disaster.

In second grade when my parents were still alive I had a silly crush on a boy named Nick. The worst part about it was that he probably didn't like me and I fell for the 'trap'.

He was actually loved by every girl in our second grade so I didn't make an exception.

Anyways I always looked at him and talked about him with my friends (I was much more social back then.) And than one day I decided to "confess" to him.

During recess I walked over to the guy and said, "Hi Nick." I began to rock my heels and clasp my nervous hands behind my back.

"Oh, Mika right?" He replied, face flushed from playing tag.

I nodded happily and started to "confess". "I know you don't really know me... but I really like you!" I blurted out.

He tilted his head to one side and than laughed. I blushed.

"Of course we can be friends!" He finally said.

If I knew what a face palm was at that time I would have done one.

Nick waved bye and then left me alone going back to his game of tag as my friends came up to me to ask what happened.

My answer was silence.

So that was pretty much the reason of why I gave up on loving anyone but there was also another reason that is very private and sometimes I believe that if I think about it, it will come true.

Back to my train of thought. So where was I? Oh yes, what am I supposed to seek? Was it the object the man was seeking because I most defiantly don't have it I'm actually looking for it truthfully. It was a red stone that is called the Philosopher's Stone (I'm sure you heard of it before if not this is your learning chance!) I heard that it holds a lot of power and can do the impossible. I believe some of them were bring back the dead, enhance abilities or give you inhuman powers, etc. the reason why I was looking for it is because... never mind I'm sure it would be simple to figure out.

"Mika! It's time to go!" A voice startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my mom staring down at me with a frown. "Sweetie, it's unladylike for a girl to slouch."

"This isn't 1900's mom we don't have to sit up straight." I said getting up.

She 'tsked', "Do not talk back young lady."

"Okay." I muttered in a monotone voice.

Sometimes my mom could be a pain; she always believed in proper manners- but it was mostly for her reputation.

Still she's sometimes a pain.

* * *

_What the hell?_

_I was back in the room with me tied to the chair and the man and Killua in front of me. But this time Hisoka was there too._

_I will have to be careful he's dangerous... well they all are._

_"What do you want?" I spat saying the same thing as before._

_"Don't play dumb you have it don't you?" _

_He's asking the same thing as last time should my answer be 'no' or should I admit the truth?_

_The truth will set you free._

_"I'm looking for the same thing you are." I finally admitted biting my lip._

_"Liar!" Killua suddenly yelled. "You have it but you are just too stubborn to admit."_

_I'm in hot water now, they didn't react the way I expected them to. What should I do? I put my attention on Hisoka as if begging for him to help me. _

_He just stared back a smirk tugging his lips. I let out a low growl but decided to calm down. "What if I do have it? Besides if I did you wouldn't kill me."I said trying to regain my calm composure I had before.  
_

_"Why wouldn't I kill you? I killed you last time didn't I?" Killua replied, his cerulean eyes looking straight into my deep red ones. Eyes are the windows to a soul* or that's what I'm told. _

_I chewed my lip. He was right he did kill me last time and he could do it again, but I was telling the truth; I'll just have to be more convincing this time._

_I looked right back into his eyes and spoke slowly, "I'm telling the truth I don't have it. I'm looking for it."_

_"Too bad I don't believe you." He said giving me a malicious smile._

_I gasped, he pulled the trigger..._

_And the man jumped in front of me._

I shot up having a moment of deja vu (she has deja vu a lot doesn't she?)

Why did that man spare himself to save me?I shook my head I couldn't think about this.

I got up and did my morning routine.

* * *

At school Hisoka strangely escorted us to the gym and told us to sit down.

He began talking. "Today you are going to learn nen. For those who aren't able to use this ability are going to take their regular gym class. Now let me explain~"

He then launched into what nen was and that it was going to be held during gym. I sucked in some air and breathed out before I was about to throw a party in my head.

We were finally doing some things that required work and energy! Not to mention not everybody was going to take this class! But if I can't use nen then that means... aw man I'd be in regular gym! Some way to rain down on my own parade.

Hisoka began speaking again. "We will begin testing now, good luck~"

I nodded and crossed my arms.

So it begins.

* * *

Killua POV

This is what I'm talking about! We will finally be doing some useful things! I can't wait until people in my class fail, although Gon wouldn't approve of me laughing at them.

I turned to Gon and then asked him something that was bothering my for the past five minutes. "How are they going to test us?"

"I'm not sure," he said scratching his head, "But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I sighed; Gon was still that clueless naive child. (But a cute one!)

Hisoka told us to follow him into a room for the test.

Here goes nothing.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o~

As everyone looked around in the testing room I'm sure they had the same disbelief I had. the room was bare! Not even a chair was in here!

"This is not a test that you were supposed to study for~ It's a pop quiz~" Hisoka stated seemingly specifically talking to the smart nerds. They fidgeted, they were pretty nervous if you ask me; well if you saw them sweating from what was about to happen. "The testing is all not that hard, I will just pick the students that I believe should be in this class~" Hisoka spoke his voice resonating through the room.

After a moment of silence to let this information process, one person started to protest- "That's not fair! How are we going to know you aren't going to pick your favorite students, huh?"

"Yeah!" another kid said. then some other people started to agree and caused a great deal of noise.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my navy sweatshirt, this was exactly like that time- well two times- in the Hunter Exam when we were all trying to figure out if the monkey man was real or not and when Menchi failed all of us.

Next to me Gon shuffled his feet and began to talk too, "But he's only known us for a week, and all he did for that week was teach us lessons. how can he have favorites?"

Surprisingly some people quieted and others looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Kurapika would have been proud.

"Thank you~ Now let us begin the testing."

The first person he chose was Gon (no surprise there), then me and some other kids.

After awhile he stopped, "Alright that's it! For those who I did not pick are going to take their regular gym class. The little fru- i mean students who were picked stay here~"

I saw about 3/4 of our class go and only about 7 of us stayed. That many had no talent?

I scanned the very few that were left and stopped at one girl in particular. What was _she _doing here?

"Is something the matter Killua?" Gon asked with a worried tone.

I decided to tell him the truth.

"Mika."

* * *

Mika POV

I met the gleaming blue orbs of Killua I turned away, feeling familiar anger bubble inside me. I was still angry at him.

"Meet your teacher for this class students~" That annoying as hell homeroom teacher said.

I looked over to see a girl in puffy pink and red dress, something my mom would approve of, and long curly hair in a ponytail to her waist**. Her hair was a honey color and her large child like eyes were blue- similar to Killua's.

She didn't seem that bad... perhaps too cutesy.

Killua POV

I gulped as I stared at the familiar old hag in front of me.

Bisque.

* * *

Another thing I'm sorry for was that I couldn't give my all on this chapter even though it's long. *sniffs* forgive me guys! *now bowing at your feet*

Anyways (after my sister handed me a tissue) Yes Mika is Christian because I'm Christian so I thought I could give her a message or something.

And, Bisque is going to be the tutor! Ha take that Killua for hurting my OC.

Hope this chapter met your standards!

Toodles!

~Humphadoodle


	7. Nen- Ten

Sorry for such a late update! I was having temporary writer's block and I also had to get some school work done. (I'm a very unorganized person.)

I decided to spell Bisque to Bisuke because I like it with a 'k' better.

Disclaimer: I don't HunterXHunter because if I did then I would own Yu Yu Hakusho too.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Are you ready?" Bisuke asked standing in front of me.

"Not really..." I said unsure.

She completely ignored me and I felt insane pressure and was blown back against the wall.

"Ow.." That hurt! I hobbled back like an old lady.

Bisuke looked at me funny, "I'm surprised that you survived initiation," How reassuring. "you will be a good nen user (is that what you call it?) someday." She said smiling a bit, "Now you all are going to be learning Ten. And by the way that' ll be your home work for the next two weeks."

It's not like I chose the initiation on purpose it just sounded less harmful! Looks like I was wrong, it's all my conscience's fault.

She told us how to 'do' Ten and told Killua and Gon to meet her in the hallway for a talk. Wonder what that was about.

I went back to concentrating on how to get Ten right. I slowly imagined pushing my aura out just a bit and keeping it controlled...

"Oof."

I fell on the floor obviously failing and ran my fingers through my sweaty hair in aggravation.

This will take a while won't it?

* * *

Bisuke POV

"Killua, Gon, you will be helping out with the classes." I said brisky.

"What?" That brat asked confused.

"You will help with my teaching. As in my _assistants _and _assisting_ the students." I repeated impatiently, was he thick headed?

"WHAT!" Killua yelled, loud enough to be heard a mile away.

"Shush, I know I"m old but I"m not deaf." I snapped.

"Now go in there and help them with Ten they will need the assistance." I rubbed my temples and pushed them back in the training room.

Gon walked in without protest but Killua was rather reluctant to go in until I forced him through the door way.

Kids.

* * *

I pushed out my aura and tried to keep it maintained.

I felt a steady aura around me and smiled happily but it was gone the next second.

I let out a frustrated cry, this was hard! Was it supposed to be this difficult? I mean all you're doing is controlling aura that's it!

_Squeak_

I turned around and saw that little bastard walking towards me.

"Having trouble?" He asked with a smirk.

I gave a forced and pained smile, "N-no"

He leaned towards me so close that if I moved an inch our lips would meet (Ew did I just think that?) "You're not doing it right."

I pulled away, well it's pretty obvious I haven't done anything right so far, because I attempted this 105670 times!

"Look," he stated as if I was a child, "I'm not doing this because I want to, I _have_ to do it- as in forced to from that old lady hag."

"Why couldn't Gon help me?"

"Don't know don't care. Now back to your Ten," he was surprisingly helping his enemy in distress. "You are doing it wrong because you aren't supposed to..." he then explained all this stuff about Ten.

I sighed in utter defeat- if that's what he wants to do why not? I mean I can frustrate him in the mean time, revenge is so sweet...

He saw an evil grin on my face and backed away, "Um call me back when you need help all right?" and ran.

I looked as my fluffy white haired classmate running to the other side of the room to help this very attractive girl that I met in the locker room.

I think her name was Chantalle, the class role model. Chantalle was _perfect _at _everything _and I mean EVERYTHING.

She got straight A+'s all the time and that means 100, she has the body of a supermodel on the runway(and walks like one too), and everyone loves her. She was your go to girl. I could tell this even in the short time I was here- she's that perfect.

Apparently she has the capability to do nen too. She'll probably be perfect at that too.

I grit my teeth.

Perfectionists.

* * *

Killua's POV

I ran away as fast as I could from Mika and went to the other side of the room.

She looked like she was going to bite my head off! A pure devil.

Anyways I felt myself being pulled towards (well she was pulling me) this girl that was named... uh, never mind, I don't remember her name. (Remember he's not always good with names.)

"Hey Killua-san," The girl's name I couldn't remember breathed down my neck- gross, "Remember me?"

"Uhhh, Cocktail right?" I said, what? You couldn't blame me I was trying my best here! And that's something I don't do too often.

She laughed a bit taking no offense, "You already gave me a pet name Killua-san?"

Pet name? What pet name? I moved away from her, "Do you need help?" I asked uneasily, something about this girl unnerved me.

She fluttered her eyelashes, "Of course, I need to know how to do Ten."

I gave her the instructions and watched her twice or so then began to walk away. Freedom!

She pulled me back.

Or not.

"Here's my number Killua-san, I'll call you when I need help." She quickly wrote down a number with a sparkly pink pen and handed it to me. "There you go!"

I took out and ran the hell out of there (I feel like I used that sentence before...)

I glanced at the sheet of paper in my hands and scoffed; I don't use phones much less have one. I mean who do I need to call? Gon's always there to talk to.

Cocktail- or Can Opener of something wasn't even trying to perfect Ten! I see no reason to talk to her ever again.

Across the room that Mika was still attempting to do nen. I'll have to admit she's improving rather fast but slower than me or Gon.

I found myself walking towards her.

Hopefully I won't get bitch-slapped.

Hopefully.

* * *

Mika's POV

Why is ten so hard!

I want to just sit here, cry, and eat a cookie.

Okay maybe not the last one.

But I do want to throw a tantrum!

I decided to go with- step one- sit on the floor.

Collapsing on the smooth tiles I sat there listlessly. I don't think I'll master nen any time soon.

I averted to my eyes above me seeing a guy wearing pale purple tank top and the world's fluffiest white hair.

It was Killua. I think I did forgive him because I have bigger problems to handle and it was childish to be mad at him. Curiosity is man's greatest weakness; we all have it.

He looks at me with a strange expression; he was probably wondering why I was wallowing in my own misery... I was too.

He looks at me as if I was a loser sitting on the ground and giving up so fast, it's like what my piano teacher always says.

_If you give up so soon you're a pathetic fool who never even tried. _Thanks piano teacher- some helpful advice.

I stood up and brushed off my uniform skirt.

"Did you accomplish Ten yet?" He questioned, I felt a bit of electricity between us which means we still don't like each other but at least we acknowledge the others existence. That's a start.

"What do you think?" I retort with the same electricity. And that isn't.

"No." Killua replied bluntly.

"Good guess." We keep our comebacks short with an amount of intensity.

"I see-"

"Hi Killua, hi Mika- Chan!" Gon came bounding towards us with a happy smile and broke the tension.

He stops next to Killua when we don't respond, "Are you two all right?" His eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"We're fine." Killua and I saw through gritted teeth.

His big brown eyes widen and whisper in Killua's ear making him turn red.

"Why would you say that!" Killua put Gon in headlock.

They started to argue about chocolate and other stuff.

I side stepped away from there banter and walked around in the room. I felt myself bump into something or you could say, _someone._

I gulped audibly and saw Hisoka.

I wouldn't mind my cookie now.

* * *

I know I might have been slightly rusty while writing this chapter sorry!

I"ll try to update every Saturday the best I can.

Did you guys like this chapter? I think this is a different type of writing style than I'm used to so please tell me my flaws that I made.

If you didn't understand the ending it means that she wants a cookie because earlier she wanted "sit here, cry, and eat a cookie." so she wouldn't mind skipping step two of here sulking and wants a cookie.

Toodles!

~Humphadoodle ; )


End file.
